OH you make me smile
by Soro-su
Summary: k so this is gonna b a bunch of random one shots...not my best story jsut something to get my creative mind flowing
1. Chapter 1

_**Percy POV**_

"Oh man, what do I give her?" I murmured to myself.

Tomorrow was Annabeth's birthday and I spent the entire week trying to come up with something that wasn't lame. Giving her a card was out of the question, I was her boyfriend! I love saying that, well…thinking that.

Almost everyone is getting her a card, I wanted to be original. I know, I'll ask Thalia.

I ran towards the Zeus cabin but remembered that she was with the Hunters. I changed directions and went towards that lake and made a mist with a wave of my hand.

"O Isis, show me Thalia Grace." I said as I threw a drachma into the mist and up popped Thalia.

She was holding a bow and arrow, aimed at a target that was loosely carved into a tree. She let go of the arrow, a whizzing sound was heard before a dull thud sounded through the woods. Thalia had a smug grin on her face. It was a bull's eye split.

"Thalia," I yelled, trying to get her attention, it worked.

Thalia spun around a send an arrow right at my heart. True, I had my Achilles curse and it was only a mist, but that didn't keep me from ducking.

"Percy! What's up?" She asked, making her bow disappear.

"I need to find out what Annabeth wants for her Birthday and you are a girl…kind of." I said, nervously.

"I don't know how to respond to the second part…but aren't you Annabeth's boyfriend?" She asked me, a smirk on her face.

"Yeah…but I don't know anything about girls." I said quietly.

"Kelp head, alright fine, Annabeth seems really tough on the outside, but she's a softy. Give her a box of chocolate and flowers." She said, satisfied with her answer.

"Yeah two problems, one, the box of chocolate would probably disappear before Annabeth even gets a look at it." Thalia shook her head. "A second, I don't even think I could handle flowers without them wilting of lost in a battle with a monster."

"Fine, just…oh sing her a song." Thalia said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah but…that's not a bad idea. What song?" I asked. She just shrugged.

"I don't know, sing a good song. I got to practice. See you tomorrow." With that she slashed her hand through the mist.

_A song…I got the perfect one. _ I raced off to my cabin and tried to memorize the lyrics to the song. After writing down the lyrics so I wouldn't forget, I raced off to find Nico who was chilling in his new cabin.

"Hey Perce," He said waving at me.

"Hey Nico, I need a favor, can you play an instrument?" I asked, hopeful."

"Yeah sure, I play the guitar." He replied, confused as to why.

"Awesome, do you think you can help me with my birthday surprise for Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, what song," I leaned over and whispered the song to him.

"Oh I love that, perfect for Annabeth!"

"Great, now I got to find a demigod who can play the drums."

"What about Cody?" He asked.

"Cody Simpson?" I asked, confused how he knew a pop star.

"No, dude Cody Tosh, from the Apollo cabin." He replied, smacking his head when I said Cody Simpson.

"Oh…Okay let's go. And we need a bass player too." I said, as we made our way to the Apollo Cabin.

"Uh… Hey Cody has a brother, um Lath. Yeah,"

"You mean the Asian dud who loves black?" I asked.

"Yeah that one,"

"Fine, let's ask him."

I opened the door to the Apollo cabin and as always the room screamed music and poetry.

Sheets of music were scattered across the floor. Some of Apollo's "Great" haikus and poems were tacked up on the wall that was painted bright gold, all in all, a true Golden Room.

In the far corner, were Cody and his step brother Lath. Cody had light blonde hair like his dad and brown eyes like his mom. Lath took up more of his mom than dad, he had dark brown hair but blue eyes, and he was wearing mostly black. Cody was tapping on his drums set, a gift from his dad, and Lath was strumming away on his black bass guitar.

"Cody, Lath!" I yelled above the noise.

They raised their heads in unison. Nico and I made our way to the back of the cabin.

"What's up Perce?" Cody asked, stopping his drumming.

"Can you guys help me with a surprise for Annabeth?" They looked at each other than nodded.

"Sure." The replied simultaneously.

"Thanks, so here's the music, and we'll practice in my cabin at each chance we get alright?" I asked, happy that they agreed.

"Okay." Lath replied, looking at the music sheet. "Oh I see you don't have the music notes. Its fine, Cody and I both know how to play the song."

"Great, thanks guys."

_**The next day, Annabeth's Birthday **__**July 23**_

I paced up and down the stage, my lunch threatening to make an appearance instead of me. Chiron told me to calm down, but being ADHD isn't the best thing in this situation. I wore a button down, dark blue shirt with the best jeans I owned, which meant they had not blood, holes, or monster dust.

"Perce dude, just calm down," Lath told me, watching tiredly.

I heard the sound of galloping and whirled around. Chiron was standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Percy child, I know that Annabeth loves you, so just have fun. She will love this surprise." Chiron said as he patted me on my shoulder.

"Thanks," I said, calming myself down before I get a heart attack.

"Yeah so Olympus is almost finished by that girl Annabelle, and the camp had more brats than ever. Yippee." I heard Mr. D say from behind the curtains.

Chiron winked at me before he walked out and made his announcement.

"First of all, happy birthday Annabeth, this is your surprise, from the person you least expect is from."

The curtains opened, "Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus." Chiron finished off.

I looked at Annabeth she was covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes shining. I walked up to the mike.

"This is for you Annabeth, by wonderful girlfriend who I would be lost without." After a few Awes from the Aphrodite cabin and Athena (forgot to mention her.) scowling, Nico, Cory, and Lath started playing Smile by Uncle Kracker.

**You´re better then the best  
>I´m lucky just to linger in your light<br>Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right (**I pointed to her)**  
>Completely unaware<br>Nothing can compare to where you send me  
>Lets me know that it´s ok<br>Yeah it´s ok  
>And the moments when my good times start to fade<strong>

**You make me smile like the sun **(Nico and the rest helped with the chorus while the whole camp cheered.**  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like a bird  
>Dizzy in my head <strong>(I made a crazy motion)**  
>Spin like a record<br>Crazy on a Sunday night**

**You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<strong>

**Even when you´re gone  
>Somehow you come along<br>Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that  
>You steal away the rain and just like that<strong>

**You make me smile like the sun **(They started clapping to the beat and wave their hands above their heads.)**  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like a bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<strong>

**You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<strong>

**Don´t know how I lived without you **(By this time, I reached the bottom of the stage and made my way to Annabeth, I stared in to her eyes smiling.)**  
>'Cuz every time that I get around you<br>I see the best of me inside your eyes  
>You make me smile <strong>(I kissed her hand and pulled away singing.)**  
>You make me dance like a fool<br>Forget how to breathe  
>Shine like gold<br>Buzz like a bee  
>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<strong>

**You make me smile like the sun **(The whole camp burst into cheers, the gods by now somehow popped up and started smiling.)**  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<strong>

**You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile <strong>(The Aphrodite apparently knew the lyrics and sung the chorus)**  
>Oh, you make me smile<br>Oh, you make me smile**

Everyone clapped; I made my way up stage and put the microphone back into the holder. I thanked Nico, Lath, and Cory. Then I was attacked by a hug. Annabeth hugged me so tight I couldn't move, but I didn't mind.

"Thank you Percy." She whispered into my chest.

"Hey," I said lifting up her head and look into her eyes. "You're worth it."

With that we kissed, the Hermes cabin, mostly Travis and Connor, cheered and said, "Yeah Percy score 1."

We broke apart and I saw Athena smiling, and Poseidon beaming. Annabeth hugged me again, and I was surrounded by my friends. It truly was a special day.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was exactly a year from the 2nd Titan war.

SO our band was playing today on the beach. I was the singer and one of the guitarists. Beckandorf was on drums, Grover on keyboard, Nico on electric guitar, and Malcolm with me on non eclectic guitars.

"Hey everyone, so we are going to play Good life by One Republic. Remember those who died, those who gave their lives for us to not be in the rule of Titans. And remember, no matter what happens, this life…is a good life." I spoke into the microphone.

3rd POV

The band started playing. (**Bold Percy, _Italics-the entire band, _**Regular narration)

The drums started out, Then Grover went in with the soft wind. They all whistled.

**Woke up in London yesterday**  
><strong>Found myself in the city near Piccadilly<br>Don't really know how I got here  
>I got some pictures on my phone<strong>

**New names and numbers that I don't know  
>Address to places like Abbey Road<br>Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want  
>We're young enough to say<br>**  
><strong><em>Oh, this has gotta be the good life<br>This has gotta be the good life  
>This could really be a good life, good life<em>**

**I say_, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"  
>Like this city is on fire tonight<br>This could really be a good life, a good, good life  
><em>**  
><strong>To my friends in New York, I say hello<br>My friends in L.A. they don't know  
>Where I've been for the past few years or so<br>Paris to China to Colorado**

**Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out  
>Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now<br>We are God of stories, but please tell me  
>What there is to complain about?<strong>

**When you're happy like a fool, let it take you over  
>When everything is out you gotta take it in<br>**  
><strong><em>Oh, this has gotta be the good life (<em>**Everyone cherred.)**_  
>This has gotta be the good life<br>This could really be a good life, good life  
><em>**  
><strong><em>I say, oh, got this feeling that you can't fight<br>Like this city is on fire tonight  
>This could really be a good life, a good, good life<br>_Oh, a good, good life, yeah (**The others whistled.) **_  
><em>**  
><strong><em>Hopelessly<em>**  
><strong>I feel like there might be something that I'll miss<br>_Hopelessly_**  
><strong>I feel like the window closes oh so quick<strong>

**_Hopelessly_**  
><strong>I'm taking a mental picture of you now<br>_'Cause hopelessly  
><em>The hope is we have so much to feel good about**

**_Oh, this has gotta be the good life  
>This has gotta be the good life<br>This could really be a good life, good life_**

**_I say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"  
>Like this city is on fire tonight<br>This could really be a good life, a good, good life  
><em>Oh yeah, good, good life, good life, oh, this is**

**To my friends in New York, I say hello  
>My friends in L.A. they don't know<br>Where I've been for the past few years or so**  
><strong>Paris to China to Colorado<strong>

**Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out  
>Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now<br>We are God of stories but please tell me  
>What there is to complain about?<strong>

Every cheered. This year will be different, it'll be better, much better. Because every day is a new day, and every year is a beginning, a new beginning, a new life, a better chance, a new hope.

Those who gave their lives will live forever in the stars, in memory, and in our heart.

(**Yeah I know this is short n suckish. But I love this song. N the quote below is mine.)**

"Live your life moving on, moving forward. Because every day is a new day, every year is a new beginning, a new life, and better chance, and a new hope. Even though you should move on, don't erase the memories just because they're painful, remember the good times, and let the tears come. Let your heart heal, but leave your memories whole. Let this be a lesson, never waste a day regretting and thinking about what could have happened, instead think about the good times, the times you spent with your friends, your family, or your pet. Cherish your arguments, cause someday, the one that you argue with…might not be there anymore. So tell them how much you love them, how thankful you are that they are there for you. Move on, but don't forget."


End file.
